


Smart Boy

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nephew thor, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Loki (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: No one could understand how special Thor was. Even Loki was beginning to think he'd underestimated his dear nephew.





	Smart Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineonloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/gifts).



> self-edited, pardon any lingering mistakes

Thor was such a smart boy, always curious. There was never a problem he couldn’t solve. Nothing was too big a challenge. Loki wasn’t sure quite when he became a question for Thor, but he feared they were both soon to find the answer.

His dear nephew, golden skin and golden hair, eyes as blue as the sky. So beautiful he could be called radiant. Just what he wanted with Loki was a mystery to almost everyone. Ever since Thor was able to walk he’d toddle after Loki. Perhaps even before that, before those little legs had learned to support themselves, because Loki could so clearly remember Thor crawling to him, always reaching out with chubby little hands and a smile on that darling face.

In their entire family Thor was the only one who ever seemed happy to see Loki.

Sure, Odin loved him in his own gruff, unspeaking way, the same way their father had tolerated him. Frigga didn’t mind him much, she was friendly. His other nephews were kind to him, as well. But Thor, oh Thor loved him. That had always been true.

Thor had been born much the same way Loki had been, but without the scandal. Odin had been seventeen when Loki was born and ruined a nearly thirty year long relationship, and when he turned seventeen Thor was born as a ray of sunshine to divert attention from the family mistake. A redemption, proof that Odin was better than Bor. Not that it took much. Still, Loki had held his nephew in his arms and felt awed at the sight of him. So small, fragile. That didn’t last. With every inch and pound gained Thor became more and more of a force of nature.

Loki came back to the present a moment and watched Thor poring over homework. He found traces of that boy still living in the skin of the almost man in his kitchen. How was it that Thor was already learning to drive? God.

He remembered doing the same thing, sitting at a dining table with a textbook staring at him. Except he’d always found himself with a bright face peering up at him, asking questions about his college work, and Thor had the benefit of silence. That was why he was almost constantly here. That was the excuse. With two brothers it was nigh impossible to concentrate on his school work. Baldur and Tyr were as precocious as their big brother and just as prone to trying to prove themselves with anything from a shouting match to wrestling each other into a coffee table. And so, if Thor wanted to maintain his GPA and earn a full ride to ease the burden from his parents, he needed the quiet of his childless uncle’s house, conveniently just a twenty minute walk away.

A good excuse, really, fantastic little lie because it was based in so much truth. Loki couldn’t have come up with one better.

So why did Thor tell it?

Somewhere in Loki’s mind he knew. Childish games had a way of growing up with the child. Thor demanded kisses from Loki as soon as he’d learned to talk. Any time they said hello or goodbye Loki had to spare a kiss for Thor’s tender cheek. From the time he was a baby and even to now. Thor would ask for a kiss and Loki would give him one. Just not in front of the rest of their family. Not for the last three years.

On Thor’s thirteenth birthday Loki had shown up with a card filled with money and the promise of a road trip during the summer as soon as Thor wanted. In return Thor had dragged Loki up to his bedroom to show him a gift some aunt from Frigga’s side had given him. Once they’d been inside Thor’s door he had turned and demanded a kiss.

Thinking about it now made Loki’s skin flush. That memory was still so clear to him. The sun bleached highlights in Thor’s hair, the sunburn across his plump cheeks. His voice.

Loki had leaned in to kiss Thor’s cheek, maybe his forehead, but had met Thor’s lips, felt them sticky from candy and sweeter from more than sugar. His smile. Dear god his smile had been downright victorious.

That delicate voice echoed in Loki’s mind. “I won’t tell anyone.”

How often had Loki said the same thing when he’d been Thor’s age? As beautiful and good as Thor was, he and Loki did seem to share blood after all.

That had been the beginning of the slow change over the last few years. Thor asked for kisses when he came over, and Loki always obliged. It was always just a quick press of their lips together. Something that could still look innocent to an outsider. Except for today.

No, today Thor had bit Loki’s lower lip and sucked on it. Then walked off to do his paltry fifteen minutes of homework.

Which left Loki sat on his living room couch trying to figure out his nephew. What was the point of all of it? Was it a game? A trick? No. Not likely. Thor didn’t play tricks like that. That was Loki’s area of expertise.

So that meant Thor wanted more than soft kisses.

They shouldn’t. Not ever. Loki shouldn’t even have thought it. It was wrong and it proved that there had always been something wrong with him—

Thor closed his book and looked at Loki, smiled at him, a love and a gentleness there none before had ever directed his way. How many times had Loki and Thor both promised in turn that they wouldn’t tell anyone? How many more times would they say it?

The books and papers were forgotten as Thor unfolded himself from the dining table and walked over to the couch. Loki didn’t move. He was the best at playing games when he knew the rules, but so far Thor’s game had presented him with a new and different kind of chaos and he wasn’t sure how to navigate it quite yet; but he was a quick study.

Thor came to the couch and stood for a moment, looking at him. Loki raised an eyebrow. Smart boy, but not subtle.

He flopped down next to Loki and gave a smile Loki had pegged the first time he’d seen it. Thor wanted something.

“Uncle Loki,” he drawled, “I want a kiss.”

Loki only hesitated a moment, just enough to make Thor lean into him, then he picked up his nephew’s hand and placed a kiss across the knuckles.

Thor rolled his eyes and leaned in to press their lips together. Loki didn’t move, he was more content to follow Thor’s lead, curious to see where it would take them. The first kiss turned into another, Thor’s breath warm across his face. On the third Thor’s hands reached for him, and by the fourth kiss Thor was in his lap. Heat and muscle and the fervor of youth just crawling onto him, perching on him, licking into his mouth.

Blood went south, filled him until he was throbbing. It took so much control not to slam Thor down to the floor and fuck him raw, more than he realized he had, but this wasn’t his game.

The kiss broke and Thor looked down at him, lips swollen and slick, chewing on the lower. “You’re not touching me.”

Loki took a deep breath and gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind Thor’s ear. “What have I always told you? You must communicate your needs, Thor, no one is going to read your mind.”

Thor whined and pressed their cocks together. “Uncle Loki.”

Those words had a Pavlovian effect on him. His heart would calm and peace would settle into him. Any time Thor’s voice called out everything in Loki would yearn to meet it. Now was no different, but he had to restrain himself. If Thor wanted, then he would have to take.

Their lips met again, Thor’s hips rolling and grinding, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. “Uncle Loki, touch me.”

Loki lifted his hands from the couch but held them aloft, hovering near Thor’s sides. “Where?”

Thor pulled back enough to look him in the eye. His eyebrows were furrowed and his gaze darted across Loki’s face rapidly. Poor boy was nervous.

“Just hold me.” His voice was Loki’s favorite sound, especially when it was so quiet and soft.

Loki smiled and did as asked. Thor had nearly caught up to him in height, and he had filled out beautifully over the last year. It felt like holding a grown man to have Thor in his arms. It made him think of the fantasies he would conjure when he was alone at night, tired, his house empty. Always wide shoulders and powerful legs. Blond hair. Blue eyes.

Ah, that was it, then.

Something in Loki had been broken from his first breath. Twisted, wrong, and he knew that. He knew he wasn’t good for much. Everyone had told him that from the time he was little, and somewhere along the line he learned to live with it, to become it. If they wanted him to be the worst part of the family, then he would be.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t take love when it was offered.

Thor deserved to have everything he ever wanted, Loki had always felt that way. He could never deny Thor and he would never start. They moved together, Loki’s arms cradling the most precious part of his life, and Thor using him and what he gave so freely.

Loki moaned as Thor straddled one of his thighs and started grinding down with purpose. The sweatpants Thor was wearing weren't much of a barrier. Each thrust of his hips made his cock jump and Loki could feel it happen, felt his own dick throbbing in response. So needy, so good.

He reached down to grab a handful of Thor's ass and felt something hard on his palm.

“Thor, is that a plug?” He could barely believe how his voice sounded.

Thor whined and nodded, thrust down on Loki’s thigh harder.

Loki groaned and played with it, twisting and pulling it. “Dirty boy, couldn't wait to be stuffed could you? You had to do it yourself.”

Thor moaned and buried his face in Loki's neck, arched his back, rolled his hips faster. Each breath held a little moan, something Thor couldn’t help, and the rhythm of it made Loki’s heart skip like it would reset itself to be in time with Thor’s pleasure.

“I love you, uncle Loki,” Thor whispered.

Loki closed his eyes and rubbed Thor's back with his free hand. “I know, darling.”

Thor’s hips stilled, and he pulled back to look at Loki as he came. The world stopped as soon as Thor did. Loki rubbed Thor's back and watched every expression as his nephew broke apart. His brows furrowed then smoothed and his mouth fell open, his eyes rolled back into his head. Too beautiful for words. Sighs and moans fell between them and Loki did his best to memorize each sound. Should this be his only chance to hear them, he never wanted to forget.

He laughed when Thor surged forward and kissed him, and the world resumed spinning. Eager boy. Loki pulled Thor close and didn't restrain his own hunger as he fisted his hand in Thor's hair and set about devouring his nephew whole. Thor whimpered and melted and Loki knew this was more than just giving Thor what he wanted or even accepting Thor's love. If he kept this up he was going to ruin Thor for anyone else.

Loki angled his head to lick deeper into Thor's mouth and tapped the end of the plug hard. Thor grunted and arched his back. There was so much more they could do.

Thor broke the kiss and looked at him, panting with wide eyes until he ducked his head as a heavy blush rose on his cheeks. Locks of golden hair fell in front of his face and something inside Loki ached with it. Just a boy, still a child, and Loki wanted to own him. He was never a monster before this moment, but that dark place in him had its first taste of honey and it wanted more.

“Is that all?” Loki asked.

Thor shook his head and looked at Loki through his eyelashes. “Should we go to your bed?”

Loki slid his hand up Thor's stomach to his chest and felt the frantic pounding of Thor's heart against his palm.

“I suppose that depends on what you want,” Loki answered.

This was the game. Thor would ask and he would give. It was Thor's choice and Thor's need.

Thor chewed his lower lip and gave Loki a shy grin. It held an echo of the boy Thor used to be and Loki knew he was depraved when his cock twitched at it.

“I want…” Thor took a deep breath and cleared his throat, his determination was so endearing. “I want you to take the plug out and fuck me.”

Loki smiled and pressed a kiss to Thor's forehead. “Then we should go to my bedroom. A bed is a much better place for that than a couch.”

Thor shot out of his lap and ran down the hall as soon as he was finished speaking. Loki laughed and followed, his cock so hard it was uncomfortable. He couldn’t remember ever wanting like this before.

He leaned against the doorway as Thor undressed and exposed all of that sweet, supple skin for him. Freckles dotted Thor’s shoulders and back and the curves of his body betrayed his youth. Baby fat clung to his hips and tummy. Loki wanted to cover it in bruises and spell his name with his teeth.

He palmed himself and watched with rapt attention as Thor’s sweats and boxers slid down his long, long legs. The plug was a soft baby blue where it sat between his cheeks, and it looked like a big one. Something he would’ve had to work up to taking. Loki squeezed himself and wondered exactly when Thor had planned this. Perhaps the real question was where did Thor even get a plug? Maybe he stole a card and bought it for himself. He was Loki’s nephew, after all, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. There had always been complaints of Loki’s influence on such a good boy like Thor.

Loki stopped and glanced back toward his living room. Oh, this was one of the boxes Thor had had delivered to Loki’s house instead of his own. It had to be. What a skilled little liar, saying they were Christmas presents he was buying early. They were toys he was using to get himself ready for this, for Loki. Thor was so perfect it made him hungry.

Loki walked into the room and laid his hand on Thor’s shoulder. So warm, always so warm. The boy was made of sunshine, he had to be, because he was the only light in Loki’s life.

“Uncle Loki,” Thor breathed, “do you love me?”

Loki came around and faced Thor, looking into his nephew’s eyes and offering a smile. “Yes.”

“Say it,” Thor demanded.

Loki chuckled and stroked two fingers down Thor’s jaw. He could afford honestly in the face of beauty. “I love you, Thor. Sometimes I think you’re the only person I love.”

Thor gasped and swayed as he stood, his eyes owlish and mouth open in surprise. Just like he’d looked when he was seven and Loki bought him a bike without training wheels.

Loki pulled Thor into a kiss with one hand and slid the other down to Thor’s ass, gripped the meat of it a little too rough and squeezed hard. Thor moaned and relaxed into it, accepted each touch and begged for more with the quiver of his lips. He might let Loki do anything, and the thought of that trust lit a fire in Loki’s heart and made his dick throb and press against the zipper of his jeans. All he could hear was Thor’s sighs and moans as he caught them all between his lips to swallow and keep. Ugly parts of himself reared up and screamed to take and take from Thor until there was nothing left of either of them that didn’t know the other completely.

He sucked Thor’s tongue and pulled his nephew closer. His free hand clawed at Thor’s back while the other played with the plug, tapped and tugged on it until Thor was keening for him. Thor was already half-hard again and the feeling of it had Loki’s blood roaring in his ears. When was he ever this desperate for someone? Never. He’d never cared to really want before, but Thor was so precious.

Thor pulled away and let his head fall back, his pretty blond hair swaying. “I remember you looking at me when I was twelve.”

Loki’s heart tripped in his chest. “Oh?”

Thor hummed and laughed, the sound almost drunk with how loose it was. “At the pool party for my birthday when I had those new swim trunks. You kept staring at me and watching me.”

Loki remembered. He’d left early because he overheard the parents talking about his looks, his staring, listened to the way they talked about not being comfortable with him around their children. The others didn’t matter to him, they were just kids, it was Thor he loved. At the time he didn’t think anything was wrong, he was just admiring his beautiful nephew. No one understood how special Thor was.

“I liked it, uncle Loki, it was why I asked you to kiss me when I turned thirteen.” Thor’s voice was gentle and easy, petal soft like his skin. “You made me feel wanted.”

Shivers wracked Loki’s body head to toe hearing Thor’s words, the weight in them, like Loki’s love had been something he’d valued all these years.

He pressed his cock into Thor’s hip and nipped at his nephew’s ear. “I do want you, can’t you feel it?”

Thor groaned and turned his head, nuzzled the side of Loki’s face and sighed. “Please fuck me, I’ve been waiting.”

A low, wicked smile spread across Loki’s lips. “Of course, you’ve been so patient, such a good boy. On the bed, lay on your back, let me see you.”

Loki was left cold as Thor jumped onto the bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to mourn the heat when the view was so decadent. Thor bounced on the mattress and settled quickly. He lay against Loki’s pillows with his hands up under his head and his legs splayed open, a feast in a boy’s skin. Loki stripped slowly, popping each button of his shirt as Thor watched. Those pretty blue eyes of his were rapt, unblinking, lips parted just slightly while a light blush crawled onto his chest.

Thor’s cock was beautiful, filling again so quickly with each inch of Loki’s skin that was bared. He wanted to suck that pretty thing and make Thor cry.

People had often told Loki he was nice to look at even if he was distant and unavailable emotionally. Lovers had whispered in his ear how delicate he seemed with his runner’s build, how good his body felt, but those words and touches all seemed petty compared to the way Thor gaped at him when he was fully naked at the foot of his own bed. There was wonder in Thor’s face, he recognized it plainly from years of Christmases and birthdays and any other holiday or occasion where Loki could justify giving Thor little luxuries. He looked at Loki the same he looked at every other present he’d ever unwrapped, like Loki was precious, so dearly loved and needed. He felt lightheaded being the sole focus of Thor’s unabashed desire.

He smiled and admired the way Thor leaned up on his elbows to take a better look at him. Then those wonderful, long legs bent and spread open fully and the last of Loki’s considerable patience waned and snapped. He crawled up the bed and settled in between Thor’s thighs.

Thor brushed their noses together and stole a quick kiss, a little giggle in his throat. He was still so young. This was wrong.

Loki leaned in and pressed Thor flat to the bed and reached down to gently pull the plug free. He went slow, just in case the lube had dried up, but it popped right out with no problem. Thor moaned when he was empty, rolling his hips to chase the end of the toy. It was as thick as four of Loki’s fingers when he brought it up to check. The thought of Thor fingering himself, opening up and slipping this into his body made Loki’s stomach flip. Thor was always a very determined person.

Loki went to his knees to look at the pretty hole that was going to take him and found it so wet it was dripping lube, swollen from where it had been played with and stuffed. Thor’s balls hung above it, covered in pretty blond hair that was thickest at the base of that wonderful cock of his. There was no part of Thor that didn’t deserve to be lavished and consumed.

Two of Loki’s fingers slid into Thor easily, and a third right behind them. He was ready. Loki pulled his fingers out and wondered if Thor hadn’t just squired the bottle of lube directly up his ass with how wet he was.

They looked each other in the eye, a moment suspended between them. They could stop, not go any further, not make things worse.

Loki grabbed his cock in one hand and rubbed the head around Thor’s hole, then slid in. The heat was incredible, and Thor was so soft inside but still tight. All Loki could do was keep pushing and pushing until their hips met.

Thor grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down. Whimpers trembled past Thor’s lips as he shook. Panic seized Loki and he pushed back enough to look at Thor’s face. There were tears in Thor’s eyes. Had he hurt Thor without realizing?

“What’s wrong?” He asked, forcing his voice calm despite the way his heart was racing.

“I didn’t… fuck I didn’t know a real cock would feel this good,” Thor sobbed and clenched on him, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“A real cock, Thor?” Loki knew what it meant, what sort of absolute monster he’d let himself become here.

Thor nodded. “I never wanted anyone else, uncle Loki. You’re my first.”

Loki held his breath a moment and rolled his hips. Thor was so responsive beneath him, moaning and clawing at him. Not pain, then, but a pleasure Thor had never felt before, one that his young body was having a hard time processing. Loki shuddered and started thrusting nice and slow, going easy so he wouldn’t hurt the precious boy beneath him. Even if he’d used toys on himself his body wasn’t ready to be handled roughly. Loki wanted to make Thor lose himself, wanted to ruin him. No one else was going to fuck Thor. No one.

He pressed kisses to Thor’s throat and angled his hips until Thor cried out. There, perfect.

Thor cussed and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist. “More, more, please!”

Loki smiled and did as asked, fucking Thor the way he deserved. He tasted the sweat on Thor’s skin and gave himself over to the nasty kind of love he’d always had for his favorite nephew, the possessive love that said Thor was his and his alone.

“I wish you were my dad,” Thor panted.

Loki slammed into Thor without meaning to and shouted. He felt Thor’s hole squeezing him hard and heard Thor sob, felt something hot and slippery running between their stomachs where they were pressed together. Thor came on him. Thor came untouched. He did that.

“Yes,” Loki hissed.

Thor hugged him close and held on like he had when he was learning to walk and Loki was guiding him through each wobbling step. Loki found comfort in the need and fucked into his nephew’s body with sharp thrusts, chasing down the pressure building in his gut that would rip him apart and put him back together as something new and worthy of all the hatred directed at him by his family.

“Loki,” Thor sighed, “I wish you could adopt me.”

Loki clenched his eyes shut against the tears that welled up. He’d had dreams about it. Did Thor have them, too?

Pleasure sang in his veins, beyond the way Thor’s body swallowed his cock and took him in like this was his real home, like Thor was his only real family. Thor wanted to be his. Thor saw the way Loki had looked him, the way no uncle should ever look at their nephew, and he wanted it. He wanted it all.

Loki snapped his hips up and ground against Thor’s ass and nearly collapsed when his orgasm ripped into him, violent euphoria setting him alight from the inside. He shouted as he came and pumped his pretty nephew full of cum. Each pulse emptied him of all the guilt he could’ve felt, of any hesitation, of thinking he was ever going to be better than this. What a sweet gift from the person he loved most.

Thor had been so wet before and now he was going to drip unless he slipped that plug back into his used hole. It sat discarded on the bedspread, lube dried up on it. Loki frowned. No, Thor could just leak, then. His ass would be slick and he’d end up staining his boxers with everything Loki gave.

Needy hands threaded in his hair and pulled him into a kiss and something inside him snapped. He grabbed Thor’s waist with desperation, his fingers dug into the fat and muscle and he growled into Thor’s mouth. His arms shook and he couldn’t stop how hard he was gripping his nephew’s flesh. There would be bruises, marks. Loki broke away from the kiss and pulled one of Thor’s nipples into his mouth and sucked harshly, pulling on it until his tongue felt like it would cramp. Thor hissed but didn’t push him away. No, Thor let him do what he needed, let him sate himself and the ugliness that lived in his soul.

Loki let Thor’s nipple go with a pop and saw the fresh hickey blooming deep red.

His fingers were still digging into Thor’s sides like talons. They could leave. He could just take Thor and Thor would let him.

Loki forced himself to take a deep breath and eased up where he was holding his nephew against the bed. He needed to regain control. Thor smiled at him and stretched, moaning softly, but frowning when Loki slipped free of his body.

Sunlight slanted in through Loki’s bedroom window and painted Thor with warm light, making his eyes almost glow. There was nothing more perfect in the world, nothing more worth Loki’s love and time and attention. He pressed a kiss to Thor’s forehead and wondered how he’d lived so long without this.

“I love you, uncle Loki,” Thor whispered.

Loki smiled and put his lips right against the shell of Thor’s ear. “You’re mine.”

Thor laughed. Such a smart boy.

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest tess who is my partner in crime for a lot of dirty ass kinks lmao. i feel like this is the dirtiest dirty talk i've ever written, and probably some of the darkest content in terms of dirty bad wrong. i like it tho lol
> 
> comment and let me know what you think :D


End file.
